Sigh of relief
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One shot: Set during Area 7 at the end. Scarecrow and Fox have just escaped area 7 and the nuclear blast and now await extraction. Romance fluff between Fox and scarecrow :


**Hi Matthew Reilly fans! So I was re-reading Ice Station and then Area 7 because I just love them and this little gem popped into my mind. It's really sad how there aren't as many Matthew Reilly stories out there and I hope that one day that changes because I just loved the characters! **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any spelling mistakes in here. **

**Summary: **_Set in _Area 7 _after Scarecrow and Fox out ran the nuclear blast._

* * *

**Sigh of Relief**

The x-rail maintenance vehicle, now clear of the falling rubble and the hell they had left behind, hurtled along to Lake Powell. Shane Schofield – call sign 'Scarecrow' – relaxed into the seat and rolled his head too look at the only other person in the vehicle. Libby Gant's – call sign 'Fox' – face was scrunched with pain, her shattered ankle hovering awkwardly in the air.

Her dress uniform was filthy underneath the tattered yellow hazard suit. Her blonde hair was matted with sweat, dirt and blood but Schofield could see the relief in her beautiful eyes. Seated in her lap was the most important little black box in the country.

The x-rail moved swiftly towards Lake Powell and it didn't take them much longer to reach it. It came to a smooth halt and Gant hissed with pain as her ankle was jostled slightly.

"Wait here," Schofield said quietly, gripping his Maghook he carefully peered out at the station and took in his surroundings. There was a few dead bodies of the 7th squadron laying around but otherwise the place was empty. Schofield ducked back down into the vehicle and helped Gant out. He lifted her into his arms, she wrapping an arm around his shoulders and he carried her out on the platform.

He moved away from the dead bodies and away from loading dock and to the canyonway. They were sheltered here and he gently lowered her to the ground. Gant whimpered with pain as she was set down and Schofield winced with sympathy. He looked around the area, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from where he had been struck by a bullet, and looked for a way to communicate for extraction.

There was no communication available apart from Tate's phone. Schofield lowered himself next to Gant and made a call. Giving his Marine number and details of what had just happened, the Marine Corps immediately sent out to retrieve them.

"Hey," Libby smiled at Schofield gently.

"Hi," he smiled back at her and she shifted himself closer to him.

"You saved the day again," Libby said and Schofield snuffed a laugh.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he told her truthfully. "Without any of you. Nice thinking with the black box."

"Brainiac gave me the idea," Libby admitted. "but yeah, I guess we did save the day huh? Just as well. I want that second date."

Schofield cheek turned red and he smiled at her sheepishly. "I would like that."

Libby beamed and shifted closer still and winced as her ankle was jostled.

"We can get you medical help soon," Schofield told her. "I'm sorry I can't do anything for you now."

"Well," Libby drawled, looking at him shyly. "You could offer a distraction."

Schofield raised his eyebrows and Libby leant in, pressing her lips against his. Her lips were soft but chapped under his own but he didn't care. He was kissing Libby. He gently cupped her face, moving closer to her and kissing her deeply. She gripped his arm tightly, steadying herself as their lips moved against each other.

His tongue gently traced her lips and she eagerly allowed him to deepen it, sighing happily as his tongue met his. He was pouring everything into the kiss, showing her how much he liked her, how sorry he was for not kissing her on their first date, how scared he had been when she had been all alone with the Surgeon of Phoenix.

He pulled away slowly, eyes searching hers. A smile spread across her face as she panted softly. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she leant into the gentle touch. He wrapped a an arm around her shoulder, letting her lean against his strong chest and she sighed happily, clutching the black box tightly in her arm.

Her warmth against his side was comforting and nice changing from everything that had happened.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to take a nice long bath," Gant sighed, closing her eyes tiredly. "with a nice glass of wine."

Schofield chuckled and squeezed her side. He glanced at her ankle which was bleeding and moved away from here. She frowned but her eyes widened when he ripped off some cloth from his clothes.

"I need to stop the bleeding," he told her, gesturing to her ankle. "This is going to hurt."

Gant nodded, bracing herself. Quickly he wrapped it, Gant whimpering with the pressure but at least the bleeding had stopped. He moved back to her, kissing her cheek and apologising.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Schofield assured her and Gant sighed, leaning against him heavily.

It didn't take long before a team arrived to airlift them out. Schofield reluctantly untangled himself from Gant who had started to doze. He lifted her into his arms, black box and all, and met the Marines. They ushered them to a helicopter which would fly them over to Area 8 where they could get medical attention.

On the ride to Area 8 Schofield sat next to Gant, gently brushing a stray hair from her face and smiled at her. She smiled back, her whole body relaxed with relief. Schofield though hard on the way back; he had a date to plan.

"_More to point" Mother whispered conspiratorially, "did you do what I told you to do with You-Know-Who?" she nodded theatrically at Gant. "Did you kiss the friggen' girl, Scarecrow?"  
Schofield snuffed a laugh, cast a sideways look at Gant. "You know what, Mother. As a matter of fact, I think I did."_

_-Area 7, p540. Conversation between Mother and Scarecrow._

* * *

**Oh Libby! Why did Matthew Reilly have to kill her off! I was so devastated when I read it! I couldn't believe it! Hope you all enjoyed and please review :)**


End file.
